stop!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [MikuoLenka] Mikuo membuntuti Lenka dan Luki yang jalan barengan. Lalu...? / "Mungkin kita bisa melakukan 'live-action' disini.. " / buat seorang nahkoda MikuoLenka
**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc**
 **story (c) panda dayo**  
 **gajelas dann plothole karena ini draft kasar cerbung pribadi dari jaman baheula yang jamuran di memopad saya.**  
 **buat hiburan mb mikuolenka #syapa**

* * *

.

.

 _Gath_ mereka berakhir. Semua bubar. Lenka dan Luki berjalan beriringan. Mereka tampak asyik mengobrol.

"Jadi, apa makanan favorit Luki-san?"

"Kurasa sushi." Luki tertawa pelan.

Lenka merasa senang. Karena sepertinya ia akan dapat pacar baru(?) . Lenka menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia harus berhasil!

"Kalau Lenka-san?"

"Aku suka Sukiyaki. Apalagi buatan Mikuo, dia memang cocok jadi koki." Lenka tersenyum. "Mikuo? Oh? Yang tadi itu?" Tanya Luki. Lenka mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kalian cukup dekat, ya." Komentar Luki.

"Sebenarnya dia kenalan lama ibuku sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Geh. Dia sepertinya berencana untuk merebut ibuku.." Lenka tampak berapi. Luki hanya tertawa.

"Hm..pasti seru ya." Imbuh Luki. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya pemuda itu. Lenka tampak berfikir. "Hm, bagaimana jika taman kota? Kudengar ada event maskot baru.." Lenka berbinar membayangkannya. Luki hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Lenka. Lenka sudah memerah.

"Reaksimu lucu sekali, Lenka."

Gawat. Wajah Lenka sudah merah padam. Jujur saja ia merasa senang sekali. Mereka lalu berlari kecil.

Tak jauh dari mereka, seseorang memperhatikan. Ia berpakaian ala _Sherlock Holmes_ plus kumis tebal. Tak lupa kacamata hitamnya ia kenakan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya, pasti mengira itu orang mencurigakan.

"Lenka itu mau kemana sih?" Gumam orang aneh itu pelan. Oho, rupanya itu Mikuo.

'Baka na koto da..' Ia membatin. Ia juga tak mengerti. Tapi, ia harus menjaga amanat dari sang nyonya untuk menjaga anak perempuannya. Tentu saja Mikuo harus melakukan semua ini. Ia menyusul mereka dengan jarak sekitar lima meter. Mereka tiba di taman kota. Benar saja, ada beragam kostum yang dikenakan. Ada yang berbentuk wortel, cherry, dan negi.

 _Tunggu, negi?_

"Ah, Luki-san.."

"Ba-bagaimana, Lenka? Apa kau mau?"

"Um..."

Mikuo mengepal tangannya. Ia baru saja mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Luki untuk Lenka.

Loh? Kenapa ia harus marah?

Mikuo hanya menghela nafas kecewa. Ia juga sedang menunggu jawaban Lenka untuk pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, Luki-san..karena aku juga menyukaimu.." Lenka memerah. "Terima kasih, Lenka." Luki memeluknya erat. Lenka juga merasa senang sekali. Namun ia melihat Mikuo yang agak jauh dari mereka. Ia berada di dekat kolam taman. Mikuo mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun terhalang oleh air yang keluar dari pancuran. Lenka terbelalak.

 _Deg!_

Lenka merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mikuo menjauh dari sana. Lenka hanya bisa melihat punggung pemuda itu. Degup jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia bimbang?

Ia sudah punya Luki sekarang.

 _Lalu? Kenapa?_

Kenapa ia tak ingin Mikuo menjauh darinya?

Bukan. Bukan tak ingin.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Luki hanya tersenyum, ia berbisik ke telinga Lenka.

"Kejarlah cintamu, Lenka."

Luki melepaskan pelukannya. Lenka menatapnya heran.

"Ayolah, Lenka. Kau menyukainya, kan?" Luki masih tersenyum. "Tapi, Luki..kita.."

"Oh? Apa itu mengganggumu? Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi. Tapi, kau bisa memilih.."

Lenka diam. Ia berfikir sejenak. Antara Luki dan Mikuo. Lenka akhirnya berjalan melewati Luki.

"Maaf ya, Luki."

Lenka segera berlari mengejar Mikuo. Luki hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yare-yare, mereka itu benar-benar serasi.."

Lenka berlari mencari Mikuo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kesana kemari.

"Mikuoooo! Kau dimana?! Jawab aku!"

Mikuo makin mempercepat larinya. Lenka sudah mengejarnya. Ya ampun, bikin dia malu saja.

Setelah yakin tak ada Lenka, tak ada suaranya, Mikuo berhenti. Ia kembali ke kolam taman. Air yang mencuat dari bawah kolam memberikan aroma segar di sekitar.

"Hahh..hahh.." Mikuo sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Eh? Kenapa Lenka mengejarnya, ya? Ia jadi penasaran.

 ** _'Brukk!'_**

Mikuo terjatuh. Seseorang menimpanya. Duh, siapa sih?!

"Le-Lenka?" Mikuo terkejut melihat siapa yang menimpanya. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mikuo!"

Lenka memeluk pemuda itu. Mikuo masih terheran-heran. Sebelum akhirnya wajah pemuda itu memerah karena dilihat banyak orang.

"Lenka, hentikan.."

"Harusnya aku sadar dari awal, Mikuo.."

"Ta-tapi, kau dan Luki.."

Lenka menggeleng. "Luki menyuruhku untuk mengejar cintaku. Aku mengejarmu, Mikuo.." Lenka tersenyum. Ia tempelkan keningnya dengan kening pemuda teal itu.

"Ma-maukah kau menerima perasaanku ini, Hatsune Mikuo?"

Mikuo makin memerah. "A-apa-apaan itu?!" Mikuo mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Jawablah, Mikuo.."

"Kh.." Mikuo mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Astaga, kenapa ia yang ditembak duluan, sih?! Ini memalukan!

"Baiklah..Lenka.." Mikuo menjawabnya dengan sangat pelan. Lenka sih masih bisa mendengarnya. Lenka kembali memeluknya.

"Mikuo~terima kasih.."

"He-hentikan! Kita dilihat orang banyak!" Mikuo masih malu-malu rupanya.

"Tidak apa, kok.." Lenka mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Mikuo.

"Mungkin kita bisa melakukan 'live-action' disini.. "

"Hah? Kau gila!"

"Itu karenamu, Mikuo~" Lenka berdiri. Mikuo ikut berdiri setelahnya. "Ja-jangan dekat-dekat aku!" Mikuo bergeser selangkah.

"Kau ini menarik sekali, membuatku semakin ingin menyentuhmu!" Lenka mendesah pelan. "Lenka.." Mikuo sedikit takut mendengarnya. Habisnya Lenka terlalu agresif, sih.

"Saa..mari kita habiskan malam ini berdua. Hanya kita.." Lenka merangkulnya. "Hyaaa!" Mikuo hendak lari, tapi, Lenka menahannya.

"Kau takkan bisa lolos dariku.." Lenka mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ia sedikit menurunkan kepala Mikuo.

"Le-Lenka! Stop! Stop!"

* * *

 **Fin/?**

* * *

a/n : maaf banyak yang harus kupotong karena ini draft chapter 17 di sebuah cerita lokal di hp saya. Kalo dicopy semuanya ganyambung /cre 

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
